


Rescue

by Chloe_Gayzer



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Broken Bones, F/F, Injury, Mild Blood, Wheelchair User Pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Gayzer/pseuds/Chloe_Gayzer
Summary: Gates gets in a little trouble and gets some help from the medic.
Relationships: Gates (Titanfall)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend who wanted more WLW Gates stuff. It is my OC Marnina Shah who is a wheelchair user pilot, as well as the medic, because FUCK whoever says she can't be one. also mentioned are OCs of people I care about: Bacon and Nara, other pilots in the 6-4.

There’s the undeniable smell of oil in the air. Gates is finding it hard to breath and process what’s in front of her. It takes her a moment to focus her eyes, only to see the crack in her helmet that makes the world dark around her.

One of her arms is pinned, she realizes, when she tries to reach up to pull her helmet off. Without thinking, she tries to pull it free, but lets out a pained cry. That’s not good.

Her pain makes her near dizzy. Or maybe it’s how little oxygen she’s getting.

Her other arm hurts too, but she’s at least able to raise it to her face. Her fingers feel slippery as she tries to push her helmet off her face. Her grip keeps slipping and between that and the dizziness in her head, she isn’t sure she’ll be able to do this.

She doesn’t even know where she is.

Gates freezes. She heard something just then, she’s sure. The planet she’d been in the airspace of has plenty of wildlife.

If it’s a prowler, she’s dead.

Gates clutches at her hip, hoping to find a gun or a knife or  _ something _ .

The familiar feel of her P2016 gives her some comfort. She listens again. There’s the sound of creaking metal somewhere above her, and-- there it is, a crunch of gravel. She points her gun at her best estimation of where it came from.

Hopefully, she’ll be able to tell when to shoot before a prowler ends her.

Gates tries to keep her breathing shallow, but she can already barely pull in a breath.

Hopefully her team finds her before something hungry does.

She hears something growing closer and readjusts her gun, hopefully with more accuracy, when she hears a voice--

“Shooting your medic won’t look good on the report, Commander.”

“Shah?” Gates manages. Her voice is weaker than she expects.

“The one and only. And you know you can call me Marnie.”

Gates lets her arm fall and the pistol hit the ground. She can’t get out the words she wants to say, but she knows Marnie is already on her way to help.

“Can you move your legs?”

It hurts, but Gates is able to pull her legs up out of the way.

She can hear Marnie get closer. Her chair runs completely silent, but it can’t silence the crunch of the ground underwheel.

“Brace yourself. This will hurt.”

Gates does.

There’s the groan of metal as the pressure on her arm lessons. Something crashes back away from her just as the pain hits her. She clutches at her arm until Marnie’s hand catches her hand and holds it away.

“Don’t make it worse.”

Gates makes a fist and holds it to her chest, trying to resist the urge to hold her injured arm. Her breathing is fast and uneven.

She feels Marnie jab something into her shoulder. She flinches, but the area starts to numb right away.

“That should help. Just steady your breathing, okay?”

Gates still can’t see anything. She can only feel the pain in her slowly numbing. She tries to even out her breathing but it’s hard with the helmet on. “Can you-- I can’t-- my helmet,” she manages.

“I’ve got it.”

Gates tries to make it easier by leaning her head up, but there’s only so much she can move right now.

Her helmet is pulled away and suddenly her breath comes easier. She’s still in pain, which probably suggests she’s got at least a cracked rib, probably two. The first thing she sees is Marnie looking down at her. The woman’s face is full of worry. Her dark hair is messy, falling out of her bun now that her own helmet is off. Gates’s eyes trail up the brown skin of her face before finding her warm brown eyes, just as worried as the rest of her.

“How you feeling, Gates?”

Gates can barely get out more than an “Ugh.”

“That good huh?”

Gates looks down at herself. Her left arm is bloody and very likely broken. She doesn’t bother trying to move her fingers. Blood is coating her front but she can’t tell where from. Her helmet, which Marnie has attached to the side of her wheelchair, has bloody hand prints from where Gates had tried to get it off earlier. She glances down at her right hand and sees her gloves stained red.

They’re under something. Some large piece of wreckage half leaning, have penetrated into the side of a cliff. It blocks out most of the light down here. Gates can’t even see out from under it.

Beside them is a small chunk of it, that heavy bit that had pinned Gate’s arm down.

“You lifted that?” she asks. Her voice feels steadier. Whatever Marnie had used on her is helping.

“Remind me to flex for you later. Right now, we need to get you out of here.”

Even the thought of standing makes Gates feel dizzy and weak. She’d barely been able to move her legs out of the way.

“I, I don’t think I can stand,” she admits.

Marnie snorts. “Neither can I. It’s not an issue.” She maneuvers her chair to the spot on Gates’ right side. “It’s going to hurt getting you up here.” She purses her lips. “Unzip your jacket a bit. We’ll tuck your injured arm in until we can get to a safer spot.”

It takes some work, but with Marnie’s help, Gates gets her arm hooked inside her jacket. It hurts like hell, but still seems numbed compared to earlier.

Marnie leans down and hoists Gates onto her lap with little warning. Gates grimaces but doesn’t protest. She knows better than to argue with a medic, especially this stubborn of one.

“Alright, it’s gonna be a balancing act to get back. Tuck your legs in as much as you can, try to keep as much of you on my lap as you can.” She seems to think over some options before saying. “Hook your good arm around me and rest your chin on my shoulder. I need to see our path.”

“Yup,” Gates mumbles.

“And if you need to pass out, that’s fine, just, don’t, you know,  _ bleed  _ out.”

“Am I in that bad of shape?”

“You should be fine. After a nice long weekend in medical, at least.”

They get moving. Marnie’s wheelchair, a hardy thing, has a surprisingly smooth ride to it. At least, Gates can’t perceive too much of the movement of them going over harsher obstacles. But then, Marnie and Nara have put a lot of work into this thing. There’s a reason it’s battle ready.

“Are the others okay?” she manages to ask. She feels Marnie’s arm tighten around her midsection to keep her on the chair. She’s got a lot of muscle for a medic.

“I mean, Bacon managed to burn their eyebrows off again, but everyone was in one piece when I left.”

“And MP?”

“Absolutely distraught over this, trust me. OX is in contact with her, so she knows I found you.”

“Where’s OX?”

“Hold on.” There’s a pause. “Yeah, you can do it now. Slow and steady.”

Light streams in from beneath the metal as OX-8923, Marnie's titan, lifts a portion of the wreck. Gates squeezes her eyes shut as Marnie brings them out from under it.

“Pilot. MP-8005 has requested to join us.”

“When did she do that?”

“Repeatedly while you were retrieving Commander Gates. I did not wish to bother you with it while you were below.” He pauses. “That was request nineteen. I wish to respond.”

Marnie chuckles. “Let her know we’re on our way back, so there’s no need.”

There’s only the briefest of pauses before OX speaks up again. “She insists.”

With a sigh, she pats Gates' shoulder. “Are we too far away for your link?”

“MP?” Gates asks into the air.

She gets no answer.

“Yeah.”

“Alright. She'll have to wait." She taps Gates' back. "Sit up.”

Gates, groggy and maybe a little bit disappointed, mutters out, “If you’re gonna give me orders, you better buy me dinner first.”

With a surprised laugh, Marnie answers, “Don’t joke, because you know I will.”

“Who’s joking?” the reply barely gets out of Gates’s mouth. She’s tired. She’s bloody. She’d kill for a comfortable bed and a nap.

“Mm. That’ll have to wait until later. OX is going to take you for now. I’m gonna patch what I can and we’ll head back to the others. Got it?”

“Mhmm.”

“Good.”

“Don’t forget,” Gates murmurs. “You said you’d flex for me later.”

“We’ll wait until you’re fully conscious, huh? Don’t want to overwhelm you.”

Gates just manages to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> MP was not requesting professionally, it was just: "ox. ox. ox. ox. where is my pilot. ox. ox. i would never do this to you over pilot shah. ox. ox. answer me. ox. i want my girl back. ox. ox. ox. ox."
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm Chloe-gayzer and A-softer-apex on tumblr.


End file.
